


Holiday one-shot

by Pallas_Athena



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallas_Athena/pseuds/Pallas_Athena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't write summaries, so If you wanna know what happens, read on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday one-shot

Will stood outside Goode High School, watching students stream past him as they headed home for the holidays. He felt like an idiot, standing outside in shorts, his cross country shoes and a thin sweatshirt. He shifted from foot to foot, trying to stay warm. He was exhausted, the train up from Columbia had taken nearly fifteen hours and he hadn’t slept as much as he would have liked. He had gotten up at two this morning, Columbia was roughly an hour from his house, and there was only one train that went to New York. He scanned the crowd, looking for Nico, when a girl came up beside him.

She was tall and dark-skinned, wrapped in a long cream colored coat and a black hijab.  
“ I would ask if you’re here for the prospective student tours, but you look a bit too old to be a freshman.I’m the student president,so…” Her voice carried a tone of authority, but she also sounded tired, as if finals week had taken more sleep from her than it should have.

“I- yeah no, I’m just waiting for someone. He’s taking forever.”  
The girl nodded.” A friend of yours?”  
“Something like that.”  
She opened her mouth like she was going to say something when yet another girl approached.  
She wore horn rimmed glasses and her expression was panicked. She pulled miss president aside, whispering urgently. Stifling a yawn, he looked through the crowd again, but had no luck. What was taking him so long?

“-I’m positive we submitted it before the deadline, Ania” miss president quipped  
“But Lina- uhg- I don’t even want to think about it anymore.”

The two of them then seemed to realize he was standing there, awkward privy to their conversation.

Lina was the first to say anything.  
" I’m being so rude; this is Ania, my Vice President, and Ania this is-?"  
"Will."  
"-Who is waiting for a friend of his.Ania,I’ve gotta get going, but call me tomorrow, okay?" And with that, she left .

Awkward silence ensued.  
Part of Will wanted to blurt out that he was waiting for his boyfriend, but the other part of him knew Nico might not be out at school or want any of his peers to know, so he held back.

Ania then seemed to scrutinize him from head to toe, her eyes narrowed. It was so fleeting, however, that Will thought he might’ve imagined it.  
When she spoke, her tone was light and playful, which instantly made Will uncomfortable. He was a horrible conversationalist, especially with strangers. Adding on the awkwardness of being hit on by a girl,as if he was straight, was almost too much.  
He kept shooting her down as nicely as he could: no, he could not go grab some Starbucks hot chocolate with her to warm up, he was waiting for someone. Yes, he was from out of town. South Carolina to be exact. He had been to New York before, what a shocker. Finals week had,in fact, been hell for him too.

He was seriously starting to worry about Nico. Was he being attacked? Did he fail a final? Will even bothered to check his phone. Nothing.

"So,why are you wearing shorts? It’s only nine degrees outside and its snowing. Like, we get it ,you’re straight."

Will slowly raised his head. The look on her face told him she was being serious. And that was when Will lost it. He was laughing so hard he could barely see, his torso doubled over.

"Are you okay? I mean, it wasn’t that funny…” She sounded kind of concerned.  
Will stood up, still trying to catch his breath. “Oh no-” he took a deep breath, trying to stop laughing when he caught sight of Nico -finally- walking toward him . “- its real funny. ‘Cause I’m not straight. I have a boyfriend”  
"Not… " Her eyes widened behind her glasses " Oh my God I am so sorry,"  
Will then felt a familiar hand around his waist, and the weight of Nico’s chin on his shoulder as he peeked over at Ania. “Oh I know right?  
’Why are the hot ones always gay?’ damned shame.”  
At that, Nico started to drag Will away, towards the parking lot. He didn’t speak until they were safely smushed inside the Delphi Strawberries van. ”Sorry I took so long, I had to summon Jules-Albert without being seen. I also didn’t know you would be here. I thought you’d be at camp.”  
"What, and miss the golden opportunity to surprise you? I don’t think so Sunshine. Also, I get to witness firsthand how good you look in your uniform."  
Nico shot him an angry glare, but Will held his gaze. That alone earned him a sarcastic eye-roll. He had learned a long time ago: if you looked away, he would assume you were afraid of him and didn’t want him around; the exact opposite of what Will wanted.  
" I swear to the gods, Will, if you call me ‘cute’ one more time… I’m not cute. I’m scary. Intimidating. I’m The Ghost King."  
Nico really did look good in the uniform though. It was a nice change from all the black sweatshirts. He had the cuffs of his white Oxford shirt undone, the sleeves sloppily rolled up to his elbows, revealing the veins and old scars on his forearms. The very top button was undone, so Will could just see his collarbones. The black tie, bearing a GHS insignia at the bottom, was loose around his neck.  
"Mmh, ‘cute’ is definitely not the the word I would use right now. I was thinking more along the lines of-“  
Nico had a habit of kissing him to get him to shut up.  
It always worked.  
MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS!  
  



End file.
